The Lost Girl
by NiikkiiMalfoy
Summary: So much has happened in the past Six years. Hermione Granger died last year at the Ministry. Or so everyone thought. Dramione pairing, so if you don't like the pairing DO NOT READ. Story better than summary PROMISE
1. Chapter 1

I looked at myself in the mirror, So much has happened in the past Six years. Hermione Granger died last year at the Ministry. Or so everyone thought. I had somehow lived. Bellatrix fired the killing curse at me. Not to long after when I made my way home I found it a mess and destroyed. My parents were dead as well. The only one that knew I was alive was my best friend, since year one. A friend that I technically wasn't suppose to be friends with because he and I were "enemy's". Together we made a plan.

FLASHBACK

I rounded the corner of the deserted streets of Diagon Alley. Keeping the hood of my cloak up so know one would recongize me. I looked past another corner, Deatheaters were everywhere, Shops destroyed, the usually bright town was dark and dismal. I squeazed my self into a small area and waited on bated breath as the men in masks walked past the area I was just in.

"Hey go find your own place to hide," a voice whipsered.

I froze, the blood draining from my body. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Are you daft, leave!" he sternly whispered.

I pulled my hood off my head and turned to face him. I needed help and I couldn't survive out here on my own.

The light hit me just right. He inhaled a breath and shook his head. Murmuring "I shoulda known"

"Please Draco, I need your help. I'll explain everything."

He looked at my face and nodded.

"Their is a Portkey on the other side of this little space, it'll take us to the room I'm renting at the Leakey Couldron. In three we head that way. Try and Keep up Granger, I'm not boy wonder and not going to put my self in danger to save you." he said, pulling his wand out.

I glared at the back of his head, He counted down to three and took off with me right behind him. The others had heard our foot fall and were following us. Draco turned his head grabbed my hand and pulled me a long faster. We made it to the portkey without a minute to spare. I felt the tug and found myself inside a spacious room.

I let go of Draco's hand and put both of mine onto my knees trying to catch my breath. When I stood back up he was staring at me. Before I could say a word he pulled me in to a bone crushing hug.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

" Tell me what you know first," I said, sitting on his bed, looking up at him.

He sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. " Father and dear Aunt Bellatrix came home that night, arguing. He was questioning what happened to one of you. At first I thought they were talking about she-weasel. Until I heard "Mudblood" and "Granger house". I know they searched for you, killed your parents and never found you. Father says that you just simply disappared. But over the last year they couldn't find you so, it stuck that you were dead. Our side celebrated, one of the Golden Trio was gone. I didnt stay though. I was depressed, I was at your funeral ya know. I thought I lost you."

He looked at me, ushering me to spill.

" Bellatrix hit me with the killing curse. But for someone reason it didn't Kill me as you can see. My body vanished I guess because if I was there my friends sure as hell would of taken my body back. I woke up hours later alone and confused. I remember being hit with it but I didn't know why I was still alive. I stayed at this Muggle hotel for a good week. I got the prophet a few days after I checked in. My death was the front page. I tried getting ahold of Harry, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys but everytume I sent a letter they sent one back saying it wasn't funny and if they ever found out who was sending them they would hex them to Oblivion. When I tried returning home I saw my house was destroyed and my parents gone. It was then that I realized that maybe the Deatheaters were still after me. So I've been on the run. In and out of Muggle and wizarding neighborhoods. I came here because I hadn't stayed yet and didn't know about them running the town. " I finished pacing the floor, his eyes following me.

"You look like shit to be honest," he said, sighing and rubbing his temples.

"Yes, because every girl want's to be told that," I said, I felt tears brim my eye lids and fall over. " I don't know what I'm suppose to do," I sobbed, into my hands.

"Hey, 'Mione I'm sorry, we'll figure something out together I promise. I know this though. You can't keep running. You need to go somewhere safe and the only place I know that's the safest is Hogwarts," Draco said, pulling me into a massive hug.

"How Draco how? I can't go back, everyone thinks I'm dead. We can't use magic we aren't 17 yet and still have the trace on us. What do you propose two 16 year old kids do?" I asked.

"Let me worry about that. Let's get you cleaned up, fed and rested. We'll talk about it later." he said.

He handed me a pair of muggle basketball shorts and a long sleve white shirt. He pointed me to the bathroom.

The next day Draco had rented out the room for the next week for me to stay in. Told me he had to get things in order. To stay put, room service would bring food up breakfast, lunch and dinner. I never thought that at the end of the week he would of brought Blaise Zabani to me.

"What the Hell Draco! I trusted you, and betrayed my trust by bringing one Blaise Zabani to me. Do you think? Forget that, I have to go. I can't stay held up in this room any longer with the likes of you," I spat.

Draco grabbed my arm and held me their.

"Just listen will ya? Calm down, Blaise and I have thought up a plan," he said, looking in to my eyes.

I sighed and shook my head, but used my free hand to motion for them to explain.

" How about I start Draco? It would make some more sense." Blaise started, looking at me, then Draco. The blonde nodded and pulled me to sit on his bed. " First off, my family has nothing to do with Voldemort or any of his followers, we are strictly neutral ground. We also do not hold any blood predujuces. I just went a long with this loser over here to fit in. Anyways, Draco came to me a few days ago. Told me the story. As you said what can two 16 year olds do? Well adding a third isn't much better. So we went to my mother. She had a feeling that you were still around, but didn't want to cause any suspision going out to look for you. Anyways our plan is disguise you. With a glamour charm, changing some of your features. It's light magic and it's hard to trace." Blaise finished.

"We are you going with this?" I asked.

"Well we were thinking that you can pretend to be a realitive to one of us. Since I can't trust my father or my Aunt it can't be me. It'd have to be Blaise." Draco added.

" Okay, but again who am I suppose to be?" I asked.

"Layla Rosealine Zabani, my older sister that was going to Beauxbatons, up until last year when.. when she was killed a quiditch game went wrong. A bludger hit her in mid air in the head and she fell thousands of feet. She had brain damage and internal bleeding and the nurse couldn't get to her fast enough. She would of been in her 7th year this year. My mother has already handled pretty much everything except the glamour charm. No one outside of my family knew I had a sister. So your safe there." Blaise said, a few tears building up.

"I am so sorry Blaise I had no idea. I'm in, you have to tell me everything she was into what she was like so I can turn myself into her. We have a month before the term starts. So let's go. I owe you all so much. You just don't understand." I said, hugging Blaise then Draco.

The boys nodded, a day later I found myself face to face with Alec and Maddaline Zabani who pulled me into a hug, telling me things would be alright.

End of FLASHBACK.

My reflection showed a light skinned girl with black hair that curled down to her waist and green eyes that seemed to glow. Tomorrow started the day where I would go back to Hogwarts. Back to my friends who wouldn't know who I was.


	2. Becoming Layla Zabani

**Authors Note : Hey Lovlies, my first chapter that was uploaded was not by me. I had a friend upload it for me so if their are loads of gramatical errors I apologize. Anyways back to Hermione/Layla -Nikki **

* * *

I heard a knock on the bedroom door, I turned to see Blaise standing their, looking me up and down.

"Wow," he breathed in.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean the loss of your sister is still fresh in your families mind. I don't want to ruin your memories of her." I said, fidgeting with the hem of my dress.

"Nonsense 'Mione, how are you. I know this going to be rough for you! I was wondering if you wanted to go over some of the things that we told you about her. Just in case ya know?" he asked.

I nodded and sat on the bed, as he pulled up a chair.

"What school did you go to before transferring to Hogwarts?" Blaise started

"Beauxbaton's."

"Why did you transfer?"

"Because I wanted to be closer to my family."

"How come we didn't see you in year four?"

"I had a terrible quidditch accident, I had to stay at the school."

"What spot did you play in quidditch?"

"Beater, sometimes I would play keeper if one of our members got kicked off the team, bad grades or were sick,"

"Are you any good?"

"I'm decent at both, I prefer Keeper."

" Do you know any french?"

" Oui je fais! Il serait vain si je n'ai pas!"

"Do you get along with your brother?"

"Yes, we're really close!"

" What are you hobbies? Are you stuck up? Why are you in a different house then your brother? Favorite colors?"

" I dance, I love to dance, I sing a little as well. I like to get decent grades. No, that's a rude and disrespectful question to ask. are you? Not all Zabani's are put in Slytherin. My great grandmother was in Ravenclaw, and my Grandfather was in Gryffindor. And not all siblings are alike. My favorite colors are green and a very pale pink." I finished.

"Very good, I think you handled that as well as Layla would have. Erm.. sometimes you do have to show arrogance. Pureblood families, Specially mine and Draco's are bad. That and you went to A french school and sometimes they are to. If someone asks why you choose to go to Beauxbatons in the first place say that we we're living in France at the time." he said, standing up giving me a one armed hug.

"Thank you for all of this Blaise! Even if I don't get to see my friends I get to continue my education, and that's something that means a lot to me," I said. smiling slightly.

He smiled back and motioned for me to leave the room first. We walked down the stairs and into the hall to wait for his/our parents.

"You two ready?" Alec asked, guiding Maddieline down the stairs.

We both nodded, Blaise stepped off to the side with Alec as Maddieline came over to me.

"How are you dear?" she asked.

"I'm nervous, what if people see right through me?" I asked, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Ma chère , tout ira bien," she said, smiling and wrapping her arms around me.

"I sure hope so," I said, as Blaise walked over to us.

"It will be, you have Draco and I watching out for you," he said.

"You two better get going, Owl me and tell me everything, keep us updated and we'll see you both during the Holiday's." Maddieline said, smiling.

Blaise grabbed the Floo powder and shouted "Kings Cross Station."

I grabbed my handful.

"Hermione, your a Zabani, don't let anyone think other wise. Be careful and keep your guard up around certain people! We wish you the best," Alec said, grabbing his wife's hand.

I nodded and followed Blaise's shout to King's Cross Station. Draco was standing there with Blaise waiting on me. The three of us snuck our way out of the "Out of Order" Bathroom and towards platform 9 3/4. The walk their was quiet until I realized what red headed family stood outside the barrier.

I took the sight in. Molly scolding Fred and George, fixing Ginny's jumper and hugging her tightly. I looked slightly to the right of them to see my best friends Harry and Ron, Harry looked skinnier and depressed and to say Ron wasn't much better. I wanted to run over to them and hug them both, but I held my ground. Blaise reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well look who it is, Malfoy, and his goon Zabani. You two have nerve showing your face around here. Specially you Malfoy you git." Ron spat.

"Ronald Weasley," Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"No, mum. He's the reason Hermione is gone. His damn family and their prejudices. I am over it. It should of been him. I bet your one of them aren't you? Precious Draco, joined the Dark Lord?" he sneered, getting close and personal.

I could see Draco's hands twitch. I dropped Blaise's and grabbed Draco's, standing next to him.

" You know nothing. You better get your facts straight before you start accusing people for others mistakes. We're all here to board the damn train. " I said, glaring at the red head.

" Mistakes? Were you there? I don't even know you and your sticking up for the ferret! Get your facts straight. Because where I stand your the mistake," he fumed.

"Watch your mouth Weasley. Or I swear to Merlin I will hex you on the spot. Muggles be damned," Blaise threatened.

Ron was about to speak, when Harry, Fred and George pulled him through the barrier. Mrs. Weasley gave me a mixture of glare and sad look before she and Ginny walked through the barrier.

"Well," I sighed, "That could of gone better." I said letting go of Draco's hand and walking through the barrier.

I felt my heart beat faster at the sight of the train. I felt two presences beside me, both taking one of my hands and walking towards the train. We found a compartment and settled down in it. I sat next to the window staring out of it. When the train started moving I let the tears slip down my cheeks.

"Welcome back Hermione," I thought.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated and Welcomed! No pressure!**


	3. The Ride

**Behold Chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy, this was more of a filler chap than anything! Reviews are liked and welcomed :D**

* * *

"Mione get up, we're almost to the castle, you need to get changed. I wonder if they'll sort you before or after the first years?" Blaise questioned.

"Hopefully before, so I can just get it over with and sit down and not cause suspicion." I mumbled.

Draco chuckled and handed me some of the food they got off of the trolley. I blushed slightly and took some. I half listened to the conversation as I munched on the sweets.

"Earth to Hermione!" Draco said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hmm... Sorry I was off with the fairies," I said, blushing again.

"What were you thinking about?" Blaise questioned.

" How different this year will be. That I'm glad I have you two by my side. I never thought we'd make quiet the trio," I laughed.

"You have such great faith in us Granger!" Blaise joked.

I rolled my eyes and threw some Bertie Bots at him.

"Hey now, that's a waste of perfectly edible candy," he counters.

"Says you," I giggle.

" That's because you've only had the disgusting flavors," Draco teased.

I glared at him and threw a bean at him, laughing uncontrollably when it hit him in the nose and bounced onto his lap. He looked up at me with an bemused look, he slowly set his goodies down and stood up.

"Draco what are you doing?" I questioned as he moved closer, I squished my self into the corner.

He just smirked, and mysterious glint in his eyes. Until I felt his fingers at my sides, tickling me. I squealed and tried squirm away from him. Blaise joined in by throwing random candy at us, laughing.

"I give, - Please-stop- I- can't-breathe," I managed to spit out.

"You sound like your breathing just fine to me," Blaise laughed.

I was about to say a witty come back when the compartment door opened. I slowly sat up, as Draco turned around and a "Drakie" was heard.

A flash of black hair and a pug nose before Draco found himself on the ground, with I missed you, why didn't you write?

I sat fully up and looked over at Blaise who was smirking slightly.

" I was busy Pansy, I couldn't just stop what I was doing to send you a letter." Draco said, pushing her off of him, getting up and sitting beside me.

She huffed and picked herself up, sitting next to Blaise, muttering to herself how she felt uncared for and no one appreciates her.

" Hello to you to Parkinson," Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

"Zabani, how was your holiday?" she asked, picking at her finger nails.

" Depends are your asking for Blaise's or mine?" I questioned, she looked up registering that I was their.

"Excuse me?" she sneered.

"Well you asked how Zabani's holiday was! Well, I wanted to know if you meant Blaise's or mine. You need me to repeat it again?"

"And you are?" she asked, eyeing me.

"Pansy meet my sister Layla Zabani, she's transferring from Beauxbaton's to Hogwarts this year," Blaise said, winking at me.

"What a shame," she murmured.

I glared at her.

" It is a shame huh? That I hadn't come sooner. I wouldn't be embarrassing my self in front of the entire school." I said, pushing the hair out of my face.

" Well then maybe you should of stayed in France if you didn't want to be embarrassed," she countered.

I smirked.

"Well you see spending my holiday's with these two, and them bragging about Hogwarts I JUST had to check it out for myself. Funny though, they never mentioned you. Must of slip their minds. Which is weird because they even mentioned Potter and Weasley. Wow, how does that make you feel? Lower than dirt I hope. Treat me like Filth expect the same. Your no longer welcome in here. Go annoy someone else. We were getting on just fine without YOU. So Leave," I sneered, watching her eyes widen.

Her face fell as she took in what I said, I almost felt bad for her when she ran out of the compartment with tears in her eyes.

"Damn girl," Blaise said, smirking.

" I have no words, that was ballsy, even for a Zabani," Draco said, showing my a full blown smile.

I giggled at the word "Ballsy", and gave a curtsy, making Blaise laugh. We felt the train come to a halt.

"Must be their," Draco said, grabbing his things.

I pulled my stuff down, and with a wave of my wand, I transfigured my street clothes into plain black robes.

"Off we go," I said, as we started to move towards the hall area of the train.


	4. Better Be

**I want to thank everybody that has reviewed and I apologize about this chapter for it's mistakes. I'm tired and it's late here but I wanted to post this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I stepped off the train.

"So are you suppose to go with the first years or with us to the carriages?" Draco asked.

"I go with you all I suppose. We get their faster than the first years, so I hopefully I can be sorted then." I paused. "What if the hat see's right through me and places me back in Gryffindor?" I asked, frowning.

" Then you know your being true to yourself. Just because you have to be someone else and take on their personality doesn't mean you have to loose who you truly are! No matter what I'll be there for you. I have been since year 1 and always will be, as best as I can," Draco said, giving me a one armed hug as we walked towards the carriages.

Once we arrived, the last carriage was waiting their, with no other than Ron, Harry and Ginny. I silently cursed under my breathed and climbed up. Draco slid beside me, the Blaise. I gave an awkward glance at the three across from us.

"So I heard your father got locked up Malfoy how does that make you feel?" Ron questioned.

"Can we not? I am already nervous enough and I don't need the conflict to add to it. We only have to bare each other until we get to the castle, then'll we'll go our separate ways. For now lets just pretend the other isn't here," I said, before Draco could say anything.

"Your new aren't you?" Harry questioned, frowning at me.

I simply nodded, playing with the ends of my hair.

" What school are you transferring from?" Ginny asked.

" Beauxbatons."

All three nodded, a silence falling over us. As we closed in to the castle, Blaise reached across Draco and grabbed my hand.

"You'll do great Lays, and no matter what remember Draco and I are here for you. Looks like someone here's to greet us." he said,squeezing my hand.

I gulped and squeezed back. When the carriage stopped, we recognized the teacher as Snape.

"Miss Zabani, Professor McGongall thought it'd be wise that we get you sorted now before the first years, if you please follow me. " he said, holding his hand out to help me down.

I accepted his help and got down, I turned round to see all five nod towards me as if to wish me good luck. I turned around and frowned, I shivered that was not right.

" I assumed Mister Malfoy and Mister Zabani has told you all about the four houses.?" Snape drawled out, turning the stone corner before coming to a door.

"Yes they have. I understand everything Professor," I said, trying to calm my nerves.

"I wish you the best of luck Miss Zabani," he said, emotion void from his voice.

I nodded as he opened the door. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall stood there waiting. They both turned as the door closed.

"Ah yes, welcome to Hogwarts Miss Zabani. We thought it would be best if we did this here, and you joined the fellow students in your year, before we started the sorting of the first years. Please come and sit down," Professor Dumbledore said, his is twinkling like he knew some deep dark secret he shouldn't.

I took a deep breath in and slowly walked over to the chair, trying to calm my breathing as I went. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat, for me to sit down in the stool. I flashed back to year one.

_"Hermione Granger," McGonagall called. _

_"Oh no," I whispered to myself not liking the idea of going this soon. " Just relax, it'll be over soon," I said, walking forward._

_I hopped up in the chair as McGonagall laid the hat on my head and stepped away. _

_"Gryffindor," the hat called. _

_The crowd cheered and I relaxed making my way over to the Gryffindor table. Noticing the red that my robes had acquired._

_"_Congratulations Miss Zabani," McGonagall announced.

I shook my head, coming back to the present.

"I'm sorry, I kinda of zoned out. What house did it say?" I asked blushing.

McGonagall gave me a stern look with some 'tsk-ing'.

"Now now dear Minevra, the girl was probably just nervous, they don't this type of thing at Beauxbaton. You my dear are in Slytherin. They have earned a great person. You may make your way into the Great Hall through that door their and the Slytherin table is the closest to your right. The feast will begin shortly," Dumbledore said smiling.

I stood and thanked them both before making my way out the door. I walked across the teachers area and over to the table, I noticed the looks I was given as I walked by. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me down next to them. I looked to see Draco smiling at me.

"Green's a good color on you, Welcome to Slytherin, were we thrive all and have killer looks," he joked.

I slightly pushed him, laughed and waited for the first years to enter. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see Ginny Weasley curiously watching me. I met her stare until, someone else grabbed her attention.

McGongall lead the first years in, I half paid attention as the sorting began.

"Not many first years this year," he murmured.

I nodded, and frowned at his statement.

"Welcome to the new students, and welcome back to the many others. As you can tell we're not a populated this year as we have been before. Don't let that full you things will go on as any other year. I have some post feast announcements as always. The third year is still out of bounds to all students as is the Forbidden Forest unless I or another professor sat otherwise. Hogsmeade trips wont be as often this year. Due to lack of security. We will have one before the Christmas Holiday's and before the Easter Holiday's. As usual let the feast begin,"Dumbledore said, raising his hands as the food appeared.

The cheers rang out as the people dug into their food. I tried a piece of chicken and grinned, it tasted just the way I liked it back home.

"This sure is different," I said, as I fully dug in.


End file.
